Who Knew
by The keeper of lone wolfs
Summary: a short story about Seto kaiba to go with one of my fav songs Who Knew by Pink I suggest you listen to the song while reading skXoc


_This is my first fanfic so please don't flame. I only own just Sahara. Unfotunatly. Please read and review. I hope you enjoy!! ._

Who knew!!

_You took my hand_

Sahara and Seto kaiba walked to the park hand in hand smiling as the sun started to set

_You showed me how._

Sahara grinning at how she learned how to duel with her new boyfriend

_You promised me you'll be around,_

"Are you sure you're alright about me going on this work trip?" he asked for the millionth time that night

_Uh hu that's right_

"Yeah of course I am silly!" she replied

_I took your words and I believed in everything you said to me_

_Yeah hun that's right_

She believed in everything that he would tell her and she never judged his word. Even though he was surrounded by women and could seduce the socks of them all. For most females that worked for him and constant followed him. (Well that's fan girls for you. .)

_If some was in three years from now,_

_You'll be long gone_

(Three years later). He sat in front of the medium sized grave stone re arranging the bunch of multicolour roses he had just bought.

_I'll stand up and push them out because they're all wrong_

"Why did I listen to them… if I didn't you could still be here with Me." he sighed

_I know better cause you said forever and ever_

_Who knew?_

"Well at lest one day we'll be reunited and nothing won't be able to separate us again." he continued

_Remember when we were such fools_

_So convincing just to cool_

(Three year ago) As the two lovers messed around on the pavement now and then just slightly walking on the road as sixteen year olds do.

_Oh no_

_No, no, no, no_

Then a car lost control as it drove around the corner. Then in slow motion Seto Kaiba saw the love of his life launched into the air by the obviously drunk and drugged out of his mind of a driver.

_I wish I could touch you again_

15 minutes later she was pronounced dead, on the pavement that she was hit. Sahara's life instantly taken because of one man enjoyment.

_I wish I could still call you friend_

_And give you it ain't worth it_

"Come on Mr Kaiba." Roland spoke soothingly

"Just about half hour ago the one girl that fan girls loathed Sahara Powell was just instantly killed in a tragic car accident………" a few news reporters spoke

While Roland guide Seto back to the Kaiba mansion were Mokuba watched this tragic advent on the news

_When some where to count the blessings now _

_For the long gone_

In the funeral people paid their respects to the Powell's' and the now turned cold hearted dragon Seto Kaiba. As the casket was lowered into the ground proving the only thing that they thought was a nightmare was reality. The only thing that is left of her now is the media and memories that she is in.

_I guess I just didn't know how I was all wrong_

All of Seto and Sahara's plans as well as dreams that they had planed. Now were in ruins for nothing could bring her back to him.

_They knew better still you said forever_

_And ever who knew_

"So do you think you two will be together forever and ever when you go to heaven?" Mokuba asked

"I don't know Mokuba…. I don't know." Seto sighed

_I keep you locked in my head _

_Until we meet again I won't_

_Forget you my friend what happened_

(Back to the future.)

"You know I think of you all the time. I'll never forget you…." he tried to smile

_If some was in three years from now_

_You'll be long gone_

_I'll stand up and push them out_

"If only I knew you wouldn't be here then. I would have made sure we would have done a lot more together. I would have opened up a lot of things that are hidden. For I can't cope… but I know you want me to carry on with my life…"

_Cause they are all wrong_

_And that last kiss _

_I'll cherish _

_Until we meet again_

"I've never forgot all the time we've had together. We'll be together one day again…."

_In time makes you harder _

_I wish I could remember _

_But I keep your memories_

"As time goes on it becomes harder to remember different parts of you but I'll still remember you till the end of time…"

_You visit me in my sleep _

_My darling who knew_

"… Even now I still dream of you. Funny huh how hard it is to forget one person…"

_My darling who knew_

_My darling I miss you_

"… I miss you Sahara." Seto smiled

He got up from where he was sat and walked to the limbo awaiting him with Roland right behind him

_Who knew_

_There standing next to the gravestone was Sahara in her ghost form crying her ghostly tears. While her white angel dress was blown in the wind._

"_My love please move on….. I miss you and I'll always watch over you." she cried into the wind_

_Now she awaits Seto Kaiba to join her once again for eternity._


End file.
